The inseparables
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Ok this is just some story about the rookie 9 and team Gai. Rated T because there is some death, but nothing gory. Little kids probably could read it, but I'm just gonna play it safe! I don't own Naruto, it owns me! And I know it sucks!


"The inseparables," It was a joke name, made up by Tsunade-sama, but soon they were known all over Kohona. They were told in legend, just as the legendary Sanin before them. 12 ninja, 4 kunochi, 7 shinobi. The 4 kunochi's are what held them all together, like glue.

4 kunochis

Tenten- The weapons mistress of Kohona. She had 100 accuracy, and had mastered every weapon known to mankind. Cheerful and happy, yet tomboyish and fierce.

Sakura Haruno- The best medic nin ever know, her skills surpassed even that of Tsunade. A delicate flower, but fierce when called out. Girly and tomboyish at the same time.

Ino Yamanaka- Perfected the mind transfer jutsu, correcting all the major flaws. She is petty and vain, but once you get to know her she can be one of the nicest people you ever met. You wanna stay on her good side.

Hinata Hyuuga- The head of the Hyuuga clan, she is strong and determined. Still loving and shy, refusing to kill her enemies, she has become one of the fairest heads ever known. She abolished the branches and simply made them family. Never using the curse mark that is already on some of the Hyuuga's and refusing to put any more cure marks on the younger children that have yet to have it.

7 shinobi

Neji Hyuuga- The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Possessing perfect Byakugan, Jyukken, and Kaiten. The most powerful Hyuuga ever known to the clan. Cold and stoic to those he considers his enemies, but is somewhat nice to his friends.

Rock Lee- The first taijutsu master. Not only has he mastered the lotus technique, but has mastered the gates as well. Youth obsessed as well as somewhat scary if you're not used to him defying the laws of nature.

Sasuke Uchiha- The prodigy of the Uchiha clan, returned to Kohona after killing Itachi, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Finnaly having perfected his sharingan he was able to defeat them. Cold to his enemies and less cold to his friends, he has many fan girls but couldn't care less for them.

Naruto Uzumaki- Vessel to the demon kyuubi, as well as the soon to be sixth hokage. Having access to some of the most powerful chakra ever know helps him immensely. He is, as Kakashi out it so gracefully back when they were all gennin, the number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja.

Shikamaru Nara- The best strategist Kohona has seen in over 150 years, and possessing perfected shadow possession jutsu. With an IQ of over 200, yet is 100 lazy, unless one of his close friends is put in any kind of danger.

Choji- Constantly eating, strong. Nothing else really, but he's not to be underestimated.

Shino Aburame- Is quiet and observant. He has many bugs that he bends to his will and constantly hides behind a large collar and glasses. He will jump in to action, given the chance.

Kiba Inuzuka- Possessing a large, animal like stamina. His dog Akamaru is the strongest that the Inuzuka clan has ever seen, and Kiba is very close to him. The two make a dynamic duo, as Hinata had jokingly out it after the chunin exams.

All of them were now sannin. One fateful December night, the sound village decided to attack. The inseparables were the first ones there.

Tenten

Tenten had been fighting for hours, when, out of the corner of her eye she saw a young girl, no older than 5, hiding behind a tree. _What's she doing here!? She could get herself killed!! _Suddenly she saw a poison dipped kunai headed for her and the girl didn't notice. Tenten was over there in a flash, taking the kunai in the back she managed to look at the girl and yell "RUN!!!" before collapsing. Tenten was the first to go that night, and unfortunately not the last.

Sakura

Sakura had been fighting and healing for hours now. She was busy healing a young chunin when suddenly she took a poison kunai to the back, collapsing over the chunin. Sakura was the second to that night, but unfortunately not the last.

Hinata

Hinata was performing Kaiten, brushing of over a hundred poison dipped kunai like they were nothing but falling leaves. Fighting against one of the younger sound nin. Kiba looked over to see a poison dipped kunai headed for Hinata back. "Hinata!!" he called out, but it was too late. Hinata took the poison dipped kunai to the back and collapsed. She was the third to go, but unfortunately not the last.

Ino

Ino was in one of the bodies of her enemies and Shikamaru was taking care of her body. When Shikamaru was knocked unconscious, there was no one there to protect her body. One of the older sound jounin stabbed a poison dipped kunai in her back. Ino was the last to go.

The battle was over. Leaf had won, but the four kunochi were dead. All four of them had been stabbed by a poison dipped kunai, in the exact same spot in there backs. Without the kunochi, the inseparables were separated. The kunochi watched his from heaven and were appalled that it was completely there fault the legendary inseparables, separated. One year later, all 7 shinobi visited the battle ground. Stuck in a large tree was five kunai. Curious the stepped forward. Engraved on the first kunai was "The legendary inseparables are always together! –Tenten" on the second was "Together the legendary inseparables are strong, apart they are weak. –Sakura" on the third was "Never forget who we are and why were here! –Hinata" on the fourth was "The legendary inseparables are like flowers, alone they are pretty, but together they are beautiful! –Ino" All the shinobi were dumfounded but that was fixed when they read the fifth and final kunai. "Not even death can separate the legendary inseparables, unless you let it.–Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata!" Later on the other 7 ninja's spent there final hours on that battle field.

Over a century later, it's still a custom for the academy kids to visit the place where every one of the legendary inseparables spent there final hours. Young kids still want to hear that story every time they are tucked in to bed. Decedents of the legendary inseparable's old friends still visit. And to this day, there are 5 kunai embedded in the tree. No one touches them, no one disturbs them, they just come and look at the wonder that the legendary inseparables gave them.

"The inseparables," it was a joke name, made up by Tsunade-sama, but what she didn't know was how true her words were.

The legendary inseparables are there watching over Kohona, together.

**A/N: I know it's horrible, but the idea just popped in to my head the other day and it wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for all my horrible misspellings! Oh and I'm sorry if I gave the wrong descriptions to the people. I don't own Naruto it owns me! I don't mind flames! I'll use them to burn down the middle school so I'll have NO school! Yeah!**


End file.
